


A Glass heart

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Series: The Biggest Party Of The Fall [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Anyone who is reading this and is this far Kudos to you, Because there is not enough angst about it already, Halloween, Hurt Michael, I hate angst, I just get okay ideas, I spent time on this, I wanna know who actually cares, I'm actually not projecting for once, Im one of those people who love comments, It's Michael angst, It's about the Halloween Party, It's probably bad, Its short as you can see, M/M, No Fluff, No Smut, POV Second Person, Sad Michael, and it was supposed to be for another fandom, but i last minute decided "Lets do Michael at the halloween party in the bathroom, im sorry but, so why did I write this? i needed it out of my notes, tell me in a comment, this sat in my notes as an untouched idea for a year], this wasnt even an angst prompt, time to actually tag real shiz, yet I barely ever actually comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: Glass is fragile, and it easily shatters.Michael could only take so long of being ignored. It won't be long until his heart shattered.





	A Glass heart

**Author's Note:**

> *Throws out this trash.* Take it

It feels like your heart is made of glass…

Every word drives a crack in your heart,

Every day more and more cracks are added,

It’s only a matter of time before your heart shatters…

As it slowly does, you accept that it’ll be you to pick up the pieces…

It’ll you who bandages the cuts and scars,

As you try to tape your heart back together…

It doesn’t work… You’ve known this… Yet you keep trying…

It’s a matter of time before you realize you can’t keep doing this…

It’s a matter of time until you can’t deal with it…

A matter of time until you snap, until your heart shatters.

And when it does…

It’s you who is sitting in the bathroom,

And he is out partying, with his new ‘friends’.

It’s starting to get warmer, you can see the glow of the flames,

If you make it out of the fire… what’s there to return to?

Everyone left you, so you’re alone in this world. With no one by your side,

It’s only then you realize, it’s a one player game,

 but you’re just, Michael in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I started every new line with either, A, E, I, O or, U. Because I'm weird, tell me how bad it was and I swear I am not fishing for compliments. So roast me, gimme some criticism.
> 
> Also thanks for clicking on this and actually reading all the way through, because you didn't have to, and it would have been so much easier to not read this.


End file.
